Devil's Angel (RE load)
by Dark Knight Lucifer
Summary: It's been a while since I've done this fanfic, and after some thought I realized that I may not of made it right, and so,without further ado I am remaking,sort of, this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp autumn day in Nippon as two figures were walking and discussing certain plans "Are you certain?" said a man in a men's yukata to his purple Victorian-era coat wearing friend "yes" the swept back silver-haired man said, "Our times are nearly at their peak of extinction Shiranui san" Shiranui smiled at his friend and sighed softly, but loud enough for him to hear" Alright then Sparda-san ,which one of those sons of yours are going to be it?" Sparda thought for a brief moment and grinned as the thought of his red kimono wearing son came to mind "Dante" he said at last.

Seven years later

A young girl of four or five years was playing with a seven year old boy with silver-white hair and blue-gray eyes "Nii-chan", she said while catching up to him, "Wait up! I cannot walk as fast you can" the way she had said it sounded like a complaint, but there was always a sense of wide-eyed admiration for the boy with silver hair, the boy slowed down letting her catch up "Sorry 'bout that Ammy" he said with a shy-ish grin "You know how cranky Vergil gets when he has to wait for ya" his twin just huffed and, with cold, calculating eyes said "I don't see why you have to insist on us waiting for her everytime Dante" the way Vergil's abrasive tone towards the young girl shows that he has no love what-so-ever to gods, goddesses, or any divine being other than the mother which he and Dante both care for deeply, Dante was getting pretty annoyed at his brother's constant whining about waiting for Ammy,"Just hold on for a damn minute, Verge" he said a fierce light shining in his eyes "You may not like having her around, but I do besides how strange do you think it'll be for us as teenagers to have a small crush on our own mom?" as he said that Vergil just stares in amazement at his twin, knowing that long ago Dante couldn't even go to sleep without hearing that song their mother sang, and usually egged Dante to sing, he was about to say that exact retort until, in the short distance, Eva was calling the three children's names "Dante! Vergil! Ammy! Time to eat!" at the mention of food and the aroma of Dante's two favorites with that one F word they all ran towards the place Eva and Izanami were sitting at, on the way Ammy found a strange looking stone and showed it to Dante "I believe that's called an Onyx, Ammy" said the silver haired boy "It also matches your pretty eyes" that last remark turned Ammy's face as red as Dante's outfit, and, as if on some kind of cue, a few awws and giggles from the two adults setting the picnic up "C-c-c-c-come on" she stammered still blushing like mad and, with Dante striding behind her proceeded onto the last bit of a happy memory that her Silver haired fiancé will ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Many years later, in the hellish plane of the underworld, a certain man in a crimson trench-coat (I'm using a mixture of Dante's second and fourth game costumes) was fighting against a group of ten to twenty thousand demons all of which wanted him dead  
>"KILL DANTE!" a disembodied voice roared as the demons began closing in the silver haired devil hunter who just stood there, sword in hand and looking bored out of his damn mind, until one after the other the demons all rushed towards him only to meet the cold steel of Rebellion, his skeletal looking claymore<br>Heh,That the best you got, Mundus? Cuz I was expecting better from you!" he taunted towards the three glowing eyes of the demon emperor whom he had defeated years ago

"You jest now, Son of Sparda, but you have no idea how I will enjoy tearing your insolent body to shreds!" Mundus said chuckleing in a way that would seem to be like thunder "Sounds like a hell of a date" Dante smirked pointing his blade to Mundus's direction, "but shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" and with that Mundus fired off his red summoned swords at the hunter's direction only to have them be destroyed with a Royal Block from Dante.

The hunter slowly walked over towards Mundus, smirk still on his face, with Rebellion in his hands and in mere seconds both Legendary Badass Devil Hunter and Demon Emperor began fighting in a spectacular array of dark slashes, magic, and all sorts of Demon and Cambion skills until the end of the fight, leaving the last one standing to be...Dante, all bloodied up and panting as he saw more demons coming to him snarling, and ready to gouge his eyes out, until in a flash of white light, Dante was immediately transported out of hell  
>In Star Trek fashion,haha<br>Nippon; Kamiki Village, 100 years after Amaterasu reawakened and defeated Yami

As the Devil Hunter came to, he saw that he was laying underneath a Sakura Tree, and a strangely familiar one at that 'Am I... dead?' Dante thought as he looked around, only to meet the eyes of a beautiful young woman with white hair, white wolf ears, a white tail, and wearing a white and red yukata said girl was also blushing deep red as their eyes were locked on together for what seemed like an eternity until Dante asked her in almost a shockedwhisper

"Ammy? is that you?" he said, still shocked at how the once little goddess he knew as a child had now grown into a fine young woman, in more ways than one  
>"I'm glad to see you are still safe Dante Onii chan" she said as they were walking towards a shrine at the far side of the village "when I heard about what happened to Eva san I feared that you had met the same fate,until I remembered whose blood ran through your veins" the Silver haired man only silently nodded to her to caught up in everything she did, from how she looks when she's happy, to how much everytime when she was sad, that Dante would want to pull her into his arms for an embrace and was about to say something until<p>

"Lady Amaterasu! how are you dear!?" a loud and cheerful voice yelled from atop the shrine only to gasp at who was standing beside the goddess " and if it isn't little Dante!? Well not so little anymore,my how much you look like your father,why if I was younger I would take you into my home right now and-"

Splash!

Before the old lady could speak Ammy, in cool anger, silenced the woman from speaking any further with just a swipe of her Celestial Brush  
>"If you are done speaking in that vulgar fashion, Mrs. Orange, I'd like to see if you have something he could wear so that he wouldn't stick out so much?" Ammy asked trying hard not to let her anger show to much<p>

Dante softly chuckled at the whole scene as he walked over to the goddess and placed his hand on her shoulder "C'mon, Ammy, I think you made your point" he said  
>"Alright,then, well, we'll see you back at your house Mrs. Orange" Ammy said, looking like her bright self again as both Dante and her continued their walk towards the center of Kamiki Village and, more importantly, what seemed to be a wedding ceremony on it's way to begining<br>"So, who're the lucky couple?" Dante asked, out loud, only to be stared and smiled at by the villagers themselves as a magicked image of Shiranui's and Sparda's talk was shown, to be exact only the agreement to who would marry was said

"Very well, Sparda, my daughter, Amaterasu and your son, Dante will be married in, how about 100 years' time?" the holographed Shiranui said  
>"Very well" came Sparda's reply<br>"So that explains why I always had to befriend Ammy, LIKE HELL IT DID!" Dante growled to himself, but then sighed and excepted his fate, which was odd for Dante, as he looked back at his now bride-to-be 'Well, at least I'm marrying this cutie' he thought to himself and grinned in spite of himself


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I own Okami,both are properties of Capcom_

Chapter Two

At Dante and Amaterasu's wedding...

To say that Dante was a bit nervous was an understatement as he kept glancing at his blushing bride by him and listening to the Shinto priest drone out his little sermon about marriage. His thoughts were always of _What if I'm not good enough_ or _What if Devils were to attack and I'm not there? _

He snapped back to the scene around him when he heard the priest say "Do you, Lady Amaterasu, daughter of Shiranui, take Dante, the Legendary Son of Sparda, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dante saw her smile as she looked up at him "I do" she said softly, and with a small nod the priest then looked at Dante and said to him the same line he said to Ammy, "Do you, Lord Dante,Son of Sparda, take Amaterasu, Daughter of Shiranui to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dante could hear his heart beating violently in his chest as he said deeply,grinning at Amaterasu also, "I do"

Meanwhile...in a dark and abandoned shrine a man in a dark blue,three tailed trench-coat stood with a face that was strikingly similar to Dante's, the only difference being that this one's hair has been spiked back, also where his right arm used to be was instead the fluttering of his sleeve. "So, Dante and the Goddess of the Sun have married is that it?" he said coolly without looking at the approaching figure behind him. "Yes, they have so what do you plan on doing now? Vergil?"

Back at the Wedding...

"As the gods,your family Lady Amaterasu, as my witness I pronounce you man and wife" the Priest said to the new happy couple, "You may kiss the bride"

_With pleasure_ Dante thought as he leaned in towards Ammy and kissed her


End file.
